Sexy Carriage Ride
by DanteTvirus
Summary: Sorry about the crappy title. Basically, Jacob and Pearl Attaway have sex in a carriage.


he barely has time to linger before Pearl is tilting his chin up to meet her in a kiss.

The kiss is full of lust. She wraps her arms around his neck. the sensations of his carefully trimmed beard scratching lightly at her skin and the firm grip of his hand around her hip.

He moans low in his throat when her tongue darts out to swipe along his lower lip. Jacob's hands are all over her, moving up and down her back, following the shape of her waist and hips. Pearl curls her fingers into his dark hair and tugs gently.

Jacob lowers his hands to the swell of Pearl's ass.

"God, Jacob." she gasps out as he turns his attention to her neck, attacking the delicate skin with onslaught of quick nips and sloppy kisses.

Sucking a hickey into the skin above her collarbone, Jacob fumbles with the buttons on her dress before Pearl stops him. "Not so fast." She says with a smirk. She looks down at the bulge in his pants. She reaches out and grabs it hard causing Jacob to moan. Jacob tries to undo his pants but Pearl stops him. "No." She says sharply.

"Your killing me women, I need my release." Jacob said.

"Not until I get my release first." Pearl said. Jacob watched as she slowly pulled up her dress, revealing her long smooth legs. "Are you hungry Mr. Fry?"

"Yes." He said as he reached out for her thigh and slowly massaged it. "Very hungry."

"Then eat up."

He kneels on the carriage floor between her legs.

Jacob strokes the exposed skin and presses gentle kisses down her thighs that make Pearl shiver.

Jacob gives her a lopsided smirk before he runs his hands up her legs and yanks down her panties. he stares at her dripping sex.

"You're so fucking wet and I haven't even done anything yet."

"Then get started already." Pearl demands.

Jacob smirks, he swipes a finger between her folds and she has to bite her lip to hold back a whimper. Jacob is watching her face intently now, testing her reactions as he touches her, teases her entrance before pushing inside.

Pearl can't stop herself from crying out this time. "Miss Attaway, are you ok." Her carriage driver asks. "Do you need me to pull over."

"Don't you dare stop this carriage or I'll shoot your fucking balls off."

"O…Ok…Yes mam." The driver said.

She looks back at Jacob. "Continue." Pearl demanded. Jacob continues thrusting his fingers slowly inside of her, but then he leans forward and his tongue is on her clit and Pearl throws her head back because it just feels so damn good.

Jacob alternates between sucking gently and tracing circles around the sensitive bud, the entire time continuing to stroke her inner walls. Pearl fights the urge to close her eyes in ecstasy because she wants to watch him worshipping her with his mouth. She laces her fingers into his hair and directs his efforts ever-so-roughly, needing more pressure from his tongue as she feels the beginning prickle of a climax rising. Jacob slides a second finger inside her and she cries out at the new feeling. Her climax is coming faster than she's ever could achieve on her own.

She's breathing quickly in shallow pants and her toes curl in anticipation.

he stops to throw her legs over his broad shoulders. Her feet up on the seat across from her, she realized maybe they shouldn't have done this in a small carriage but doesn't have time to think long before Jacob dives back in with double the enthusiasm. His stubble scratches at the soft skin of her inner thighs, and the tickling sensation only adds to the climax that's building at an impossibly fast pace.

Pearl closes her eyes as she grips Jacob's hair and grinds against his mouth, desperately seeking the extra pressure on her clit that will send her over the edge. One of his hands is still between her legs, stroking the spot inside her that's making her sees stars, and the other roams over the planes of her body with such affection that she'd be crying if she wasn't about to come undone. She writhes and squirms, so close to release that all she can think about is keeping Jacob right where he is and, oh yes don't stop-

she's helpless as his tongue flicks over her clit one more time. Her back arches and Pearl clutches at his hair as she comes harder than she ever has before. She's crying out uncontrollably, Jacob's name rolling off her tongue. She doesn't even care that her screams are causing people to stare in concern as the screaming carriage passes by them.

Pearl's panting and her hands are trembling.

All Pearl can hear is her heartbeat in her ears. She watches as Jacob wipes her wetness from his face and smirking up at her. "That was delicious." Jacob said. He slowly licked his lips. He pulled himself into the seat across from her. Pearl looked at the huge bulge in his pant. Jacob noticed her looking and was starting to undo his pants. "What about you? Feeling hungry?"

Pearl reached out and stopped him. "No, I'm not hungry."

"What?"

She opened the carriage door. "It's time for you to leave."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes, someone needs to get me those Internal Combustion Engines." Miss Attaway opened the door. "Get going Mr. Fry, pull this off and I'll reward you." She winked at him and leaned back in her seat, a smirk on her face. Jacob just sat there with a sad look on his face, trying to figure out what just happened. "You better get going before I change my mind." Jacob slowly got up, gave Pearl another sad look and hoped out of the carriage, leaving Pearl with a satisfied smirk on her face.

 **mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

"Jacob Darling." Pearl said. "Do Join Me." She filled a glass of champagne and handed it to Jacob.

"To our fruitful partnership." Jacob said.

"And to the shiny new engines now in my possession." Pearl said. She watched as Jacob drank. He looked over at her and before he could react she grabs Jacob, pressing her mouth to his. He pulls her against him as they continue to kiss. He's already impossibly hard, and he groans as she palms him through his pants. She gives a hint of a tug to the fabric and Jacob quickly unbuttons his pants.

His cock is big and thick, and Pearl slowly licks her lips as she thinks about it inside of her. An experimental stroke and he bucks up into her hand. Precome is leaking steadily from the tip; Pearl has to fight the urge to lick it away. No, she needs to get fucked too badly right now. She quickly pulls her dress up to her waist and pushes Jacob back against his seat of the carriage.

Jacob's eyes are wide as Pearl straddles him and lets his cock slide between her wet folds.

Jacob's hands are roaming up her back.

His hands are warm and strong as they trace the curve of her spine. She peppers his neck and collarbones with kisses, feeling the pulse just beneath his skin. Jacob moves his hips and it's almost too much when his cock slides over her still-sensitive clit.

After a lingering kiss to his jaw, Pearl whispers into Jacob's ear.

"I want you inside me, now."

His groan at her words is all the response she needs. With a steadying hand on Jacob's shoulder, Pearl guides his cock to her entrance and sinks down. She can't help but cry out when he's fully inside her. "Miss Attaway, are you ok."

"Yes I'm fucking fine!" She yells at the carriage driver. She looks back at Jacob who's doing his best to steady himself in the small carriage.

Using his shoulders for leverage, she rises slowly until he's just barely inside of her before she sinks back down. His hips twitch, and she knows it's taking all of his self-control to not thrust hard and fast into her tight heat. Instead, his fingers curl around her hips and he begins guiding her as she raises up once more.

she can already start to feel the stirrings of her orgasm. she whimpers as Jacob hits that spot inside of her once more.

Jacob suddenly thrusts up to meet her as she's sinking down and she cries out at the change in sensation. He's controlling their movements now, so Pearl can lift a hand from his shoulder and slid it between their bodies to touch herself, chasing the orgasm that's steadily building.

His pace is erratic now, his breath ragged. She feels the muscles in his legs grow tense and his fingers around her hip tighten. The heat between her own legs is rising, throbbing, sending a jolt of hot pleasure straight to her core.

"Yes… yes, Jacob…" she moans.

"I'm so fucking close," he gasps, and Pearl wraps her arms around his shoulders and whispers (Demands) in his ear to come. He does with a shuddering groan.

the hot pulsing of Jacob's cock, is enough to tip Pearl over the edge, and then she's crying out as she comes.

When she stills, Pearl is shaking and breathing hard. She's still wrapped around him, resting her chin on his sweat-slick shoulder, when he speaks.

"Next time we should do this in a bed, with all our clothes removed." Jacob says as slowly pulls her dress down.

Pearl smacks his hand away and pulls her dress back up. "Maybe next time Mr. Fry." She slowly lift herself off of Jacob and sits back down in her seat. "Until then, back to business."


End file.
